


Love Me Tonight

by ItsArgentBlackthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn
Summary: “We were supposed to get married today, Draco.”A pause.“In our life, there are a few things we don’t expect.” Draco’s voice was unsure, and wobbly. Harry’s throat closed up with emotion as realization dawned on him. “Being dead at the moment, for instance. I didn’t see that coming.”Draco paused briefly, gaining his composure and he stared right into Harry’s eyes. “And then there are things you do expect; like the frost in winter and the rise of dawn.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy





	Love Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> "Because in the end, when you lose someone - every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that you have a hole in your life where somebody you cared about used to be."

He walked through the makeshift walkway, extended to the very center of the lake and near the altar, adorned with countless florals. The lake was magical, almost ethereal at it seems to be giving a certain light as if it was currently being illuminated. The candles, that were once burning brightly and floating in the air, were exhausted entirely.

It was dark, and cold.

Harry was dressed in pitch black velour dress robes, and his hair was disheveled. His thumb absent-mindedly traced across his engagement ring. The dread, and the loss settled into place again, as he choked a sob.

He glanced around, watching the moonlight dancing across the ground. He was alone. Completely alone. In retrospect, he should’ve known. He should’ve known that he was being tracked down by a dark wizard, to be murdered.

Yet, he had decided to get married. He turned his gaze towards the night sky, and chuckled as his fingers formed the most ‘glorious’ constellation in the sky. 

“You had to leave, didn’t you?” He screamed, as a tear trickled down his cheek. He stumbled, and went crashing to the ground. He clamped his hand over his mouth to suppress a surprised yell of pain.

"Graceful as always, aren't we, Potter?"

Harry jerked his head up in the direction of the voice, that familiar voice, feeling his blood run cold. It wasn’t possible, was it? It couldn’t be. But it was him, of course. Draco Malfoy, in a magnificent midnight-blue suit and an all too familiar smirk. There was a glow around his figure, flickering like a candle flame.

“Y-You were dead.”

“Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.”

Draco gave him a soft smile, and extended his hand towards him. “I am dead, love. But I do have an unfinished business to attend to.”

Almost hesitantly, he inched closer to Draco and laced their fingers together. They were warm against his cold ones. He arched an eyebrow at him, spewing in confusion. It was Draco. His Draco.

“You threw yourself in front of me, and the curse hit you.” Harry said, his sunken stomach did a backflip as bile rose in his throat. “You’re gone, Draco.”

“I couldn’t leave,” Draco said, in a soft voice. “I couldn’t leave without showing you the perfect way to put a tie on, or without explaining the way to tame your ridiculous hair.”

Harry laughed, and pressed their foreheads together. “Please, don’t leave me again.”

“I don’t have a choice, baby.” He muttered, as a tear streaked down his face. Draco traced a finger across his jaw, and scanned his face for a moment. “I don’t regret saving you, Harry. I would do it again, if it would save your life. I would willingly stand in the way of you and a killing curse.”

“You are being selfish,” Harry argued, as he cried more freely. “I don’t want to be in a world without you in it, Draco. You’ve left me behind.”

Draco sensed his discomposure, because drew him closer, his beautiful grey eyes, warm even in death, meeting those of Harry. “It’s a Slytherin trait, isn’t it?”

“You are an arse.” He didn’t want to let go of him. He couldn’t. Draco moved even closer, and Harry closed his eyes, as he drew him into a kiss. It was slow and sweet and lingering, taking their time to taste and savor the other's lips. “We were supposed to get married today, Draco.”

A pause.

“In our life, there are a few things we don’t expect.” Draco’s voice was unsure, and wobbly. Harry’s throat closed up with emotion as realization dawned on him. “Being dead at the moment, for instance. I didn’t see that coming.”

Draco paused briefly, gaining his composure and he stared right into Harry’s eyes. “And then there are things you do expect; like the frost in winter and the rise of dawn.”

Harry’s eyes welled up with tears, and the blond chuckled at him. “To love you, Harry James Potter, was expected, inevitable, certain like the light of day after the dark of night. I knew that I would, despite our rivalry at school.”

Harry cracked a smile, despite himself as he reminisced about their rivalry at Hogwarts.

“I could have never imagined that you would return it. It was a gift beyond any fantasy, any flight of fancy I could ever dare to think. But I’ve learnt to expect the unexpected with you. I would do it all over again, and I wouldn’t change anything.”

Draco fumbled with the gold band for a moment before managing to slide it on his trembling finger. In a moment, the light flickered back to the candles, as they were hoisted in the air.

Harry drew his lips in a thin line, and they curved into a small smile. “I’ve never had a normal life, and it has always taken an unexpected turn. I never thought, that I would find real love. Then, we fell in love. And even if anyone would’ve said that it would all end in heartache, I would have said yes. A million times yes. Only for the chance, to stand up here, to marry you.”

He choked another sob. He couldn’t go on, because Draco wasn’t going to be by his side in the near future. It wouldn’t mean anything. “All of it is going to change. I’ll never wear a tie again, for instance. Or tame my oh-so ridiculous hair. I might never learn to dance.”

Draco laughed, and then a silence engulfed them. “I’ll always know, that you’re around. You have bewitched me, Draco Malfoy – heart and soul.”

He fished a golden ring out of his own robes, and slipped it on to Draco’s finger. He laced their fingers together, as they shared one final kiss. “I have to go, love.”

Harry nodded, peering into those beautiful grey eyes. The lights flickered again, and burned out and the aura around the blond began to fade slowly. His well-practiced smirk, turned into a soft smile as he dissolved in the cold air. 

Harry was left alone, under the moonlight – his lips curved into a smile, and tears in his eyes. 


End file.
